Ready (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: It's moving day for Cody and Jadon, and the whole crew pitches in to help.


**Notes:** Speaking of pitching in … huge huge thank you to Sammy and Mari for adding snippets to make this story work! I really appreciate it, ladies. You are the best!

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support! It is always appreciated.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Ready (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"You know, I'd kind of thought my days of hauling couches up the stairs were over," Danny grunted as he, Steve, Cody, and Jadon maneuvered the couch they'd found at a resale store up the second flight toward the boys' new apartment.

"Quit complaining," Steve said. "We let you face forward."

"I'm just saying, you know they have whole companies who specialize in this kind of thing now, don't you?"

"What's the fun in that?" Jadon said. He hadn't stopped grinning since he woke up this morning. "It's all part of Moving Day!"

Cody laughed. "You sound like Jacob."

"I'ma take that as a compliment."

Steve directed the process of turning the corner at the top of the stairs and they managed to get the couch down the hall and into the apartment.

"I'm gonna need some water after that one," Danny said, breathing heavily.

"Cups are still in one of the dollar store bags downstairs," Jadon said.

"I don't care, I'll drink right out of the sink."

"Not if I get there first!" Jadon said with a laugh, running ahead of him and into the small kitchen.

Cody and Steve stood side by side in the living room of the two bed/one bath apartment the boys had officially leased for a year.

"In case we're too tired later, let me say congratulations now," Steve said, smiling at the young man he'd watch grow so much over the last five years.

"Thanks," Cody said. "It doesn't feel totally real yet."

Steve nodded. "Hasn't sunk in yet, but it will." He put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "I think this is going to be really great for you, Cody. You're ready for this. You and Jadon both.

Cody glanced over at him. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. This is your next step, and you are absolutely ready."

"Thanks, Steve."

"So let's get you all moved in, huh?"

Cody grinned excitedly. "Yeah."

* * *

"This place is so cool," Dylan said after helping Cody carry the TV stand he and Jadon had found advertised for next to nothing on Craigslist up the two flights of stairs. It was the last of the furniture to come up, leaving just bags and boxes to go.

"Thanks," Cody said, wiping the sweat from his hands on his jeans.

"I'm gonna get a place like this if I ever move out," Dylan said, looking around.

"_When_ you move out. It's gonna happen for you someday, too," Cody said. He smiled, elbowing his brother. "And it won't be that long from now, sophomore."

Dylan grinned, glancing down. He looked back over at Cody. "You know, when you first said you were moving, I didn't want you to. But the more you explained it … and Casey saying how you shouldn't feel guilty for wanting your own place … I get it now."

"Thanks, Dylan," Cody said sincerely.

"And I just wanted you to know … well … you don't have to worry about us, okay?"

Cody blinked at him, a little surprised at his brother's insight.

"I …"

"Whoooa!" Jacob's voice came from behind a box he was carrying that was so big it partially obscured his vision.

"Jacob, dude," Dylan said, immediately moving over to him and helping him with the box. "Careful." He looked back over at Cody and smiled. "Don't worry," he said again. "We've got this."

Cody smiled, the sight oddly bittersweet, and nodded. "I know you do," he said.

* * *

"Hey, nice place," Kono said as she stepped through the open doorway.

"Oh, hey, lemme take that," Jadon said, quickly stepping over and relieving her of the microwave in her arms.

"Thanks," she said, happy to be rid of it after walking up the stairs with the appliance.

"Thank _you_," Cody said, joining them. "And thanks to your friend for giving it to us. Are you sure they won't take any money for it?"

"Absolutely not," Kono assured him. "She probably would've paid to get rid of it. Her son's new apartment already has a microwave so they were just glad someone could use this one."

"Hey, I think they left something in here," Jadon said, craning his neck to try and see through the tinted window.

Cody pressed the button to pop the door and it swung open. He deftly caught a package that fell out before Jadon tipped the microwave backwards to prevent any others from doing the same.

Kono grinned. "Those are from me."

Cody laughed. "It's a bunch of ramen noodles."

"Yep," Kono said, her smile widening. "The college student's main food group."

* * *

"Here are the keys to your new deadbolt," Chin said as he handed one to each of the boys. "This is a nice neighborhood but you can never be too safe."

"Thanks for installing that," Jadon replied. "My uncle was a little nervous I might tear up the door frame if I tried to do it."

"I should've had you help," Chin said, "but you were both pretty busy." He nodded to a small box on the table by the door. "And there's the old deadbolt. I know your landlord said to keep that for him when he agreed to us putting the new one on."

"Thanks," Cody said.

"What's that?" Jadon asked, nodding to a bar leaning against the wall by the door.

"Door bar," Chin said. "Check this out." He walked over and closed the door, then pushed the bar beneath the doorknob. "Extra security."

Jadon's mom Kendra came over and nodded approvingly. "You are my new favorite," she told Chin, who smiled back.

"Cool," Jadon said. He looked at Cody. "Just don't put that in place before I get home from a late shift."

Cody snorted. "That'll depend on how many dirty dishes you leave in the sink."

* * *

"Okay if I start with this one?" Jess asked, motioning to the box in her arms as she walked into Cody's new bedroom.

"Yeah, that'd be great," he said, shifting the bedframe into place. "I think it's mostly clothes."

"All right," she said, setting it on top of the dresser. She opened the box. "Ohh, this is new, isn't it?"

He looked over and saw she held a small framed picture of Midnight, Kaitlyn's cat. He smiled. "Yeah. Kaitlyn gave that to me a couple days ago."

"_Cody?" a voice came from his bedroom doorway and Cody looked over to see Kaitlyn hovering in the doorway._

"_Hey, Kaitlyn," he said. "Come on in. I'm just packing some clothes up."_

_ "I can come back later," she offered. "If you're busy."_

_ "Never too busy," he said, waving her in. He smiled. "Besides, it's not like I have that much stuff anyway."_

_ She nodded, looking around the bedroom. He'd never been one to hang much on the walls or have a lot out on top of a desk or dresser, but even so, his room looked bare._

_ "What's that?" he asked, nodding to the object in her hands._

_ "It's … something for your apartment, but first … are you're sure you don't want Midnight to stay with you the first couple nights there?"_

_Cody smiled. "I'm sure. He'd miss you too much. Plus Jadon is allergic. But it's really nice of you to offer."_

"_I just know sometimes it can be a little scary in a new place, even if you're going for a good reason."_

"_It can," he agreed._

"_And a furry face can make you feel better."_

_He smiled._

"_So … I got this for you," she said, turning the object over to reveal a small, simple picture frame with a photo of Midnight inside. "You can put it in your new room. And if you're ever feeling a little scared … or homesick, then you can look at it and it'll make you feel a little better. Almost as good as the real thing."_

"_Almost," he said with a smile, taking the frame. "Thanks, Kaitlyn. I think this will help when I'm feeling homesick. But not just because it's Midnight." When she looked at him questioningly, he continued. "Because when I look at it, I'll think of my sister who is so sweet and thoughtful, and _that_, more than even Midnight's adorable face, will make me feel better."_

_Kaitlyn smiled, flushing slightly at the compliment._

_He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," he said again._

_She squeezed him tightly. "You're welcome."_

"That is so sweet," Jess said when he'd finished explaining the gift. She looked around the room and then, with a smile, walked over to his small night table and put the picture frame on it. "Perfect."

"Cody, Mom says which drawer do you want the silverware in?" Kaitlyn asked as she came into the room. She spotted the frame immediately. "Awww, the picture of Midnight."

Cody smiled, stepping over to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks to you, if I wake up homesick, I won't have to look far to feel better."

* * *

"These are from Carrie and John," Catherine said, giving Cody two rolls of quarters. "One for both you and Jadon. For laundry."

"Oh, that's awesome," Cody said. "They didn't have to do that, but that's awesome."

"And this is a little something from everyone at the governor's office," she said as she handed Cody an envelope.

He lifted the flap and removed several gift cards. A quick glance at the colorful logos let him know they were from takeout places in the neighborhood. "Wow, this is … thank you." He smiled. "I'm sure these will come in handy."

"Moving out on your own is a big step." She smiled softly. "And with school and work for the both of you, you won't always have time to cook. Plus it's nice to treat yourselves sometimes."

"Thanks, Catherine," he said, leaning over to give her a quick hug.

"They're from all of us at the office," she reminded him.

He smiled. "Yeah, but I'd bet it was your idea."

Her answering smile told him he was exactly right.

* * *

Joseph entered the apartment pushing Cody's bike followed by Elizabeth holding Angie's hand.

"Cody, bike!" Angie announced, pointing.

"It's too bad there's no bike rack outside the building," Joseph said as Cody came over to greet them. "You're gonna get a workout hauling that bike up and down two flights."

"Yeah," Cody began, "but why did you …?" He noticed something different. "Wait, are those new tires?" he asked, reaching over to run a finger over the front one.

"They are," Joseph said with a nod. "Elizabeth and I wanted to make sure your bike was in top shape now that you'll be riding it more since you left your car with Casey."

Cody rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture both Joseph and Elizabeth recognized as one of Steve's. "Yeah, well, she'll be doing most of the driving when Mom can't, plus Dylan will be driving soon. J has a car, so I figured it was better off with them. I can always borrow it if I need to."

"Well, it was very mature and we're very proud of you," Elizabeth said, smiling warmly at him.

"That's … " Cody's voice caught in his throat. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Elizabeth and Joseph both smiled understandingly.

"No beep, Cody," Angie said, reaching up to try and reach the handlebar of his bike.

Joseph chuckled. "Angie thought we should add a horn while we were at the shop, but we figured you and Jadon and your neighbors would like that just about as much as Steve and Catherine did."

Cody laughed.

"Oh, and Grandma Ang sent this," Elizabeth said, handing him a bag. "She wouldn't be able to do all those stairs, but she said she's looking forward to pictures of your new place."

"What's in there, Cody?" Jacob asked, running over.

"Jay-cup!" Angie squealed, waving excitedly at him.

"Hi, Angie!" he said with a big smile. "Hi Uncle Joseph! Hi Aunt Elizabeth!" He peered in the bag in Cody's hand. "Cool! Games!"

Elizabeth grinned. "Grandma Ang said she wanted you to have some 'old-fashioned' games when you get bored with your phone."

"This is great," Cody said, looking in the bag to see a deck of cards, a set of checkers, and of course, Rummikub. "I'll have to call her to say thank you."

"She'll love that," Elizabeth said.

* * *

Steve held up his phone and called the boys over. "Someone wants to say hello."

The screen was filled with Joan's smiling face. "Hi! Happy apartment!" She waved with her usual enthusiasm and took a step back to reveal her parents who were seated on each side. "Aunt Catherine has our present!"

Cody and Jadon exchanged a glance, then chuckled when both spoke at once. "You didn't need to …" "That's real nice of you."

"It's just a few things for the bathroom," Mary explained as Catherine handed them an Amazon package. "You can thank Aaron for the fact they aren't pink as _someone_ wanted." She grinned at her husband, then her daughter.

Cody pulled out two sets of towels while Jadon unwrapped a shower curtain and liner, toothbrush holder, and soap pump dispenser.

"That's so you can refill it and not use plastic ones," Joan pointed out, causing Cody to glance at a smiling Kaitlyn. "We're learning about being eco-friends in school."

"These are awesome," Cody thanked them again, while Jadon nodded. "Thanks. We were gonna get some at the dollar store later." He held up the dark brown towels.

"You're welcome." Aaron smiled. "I figured brown shows less stain-wise. I remember my first place." He shook his head. "White towels were not my best idea."

"Just don't add bleach," Mary snorted and Steve laughed. Although he was off screen, she added, "I heard that, big brother."

"What'd you ruin?" Steve stepped behind Cody.

"Every towel we had was polka dotted," she laughed. "In my defense I was about eleven. Aunt Deb still teases me."

"These guys have been doing laundry for years," Kendra said as she placed a hand on each boy's shoulder. "So I think they're good to go in that department."

They ended the call with Aaron placing a hand on his heart at Joan declaring when she gets her own house, her towels were definitely going to be pink.

* * *

"I'm going to test out the cards Grandma Ang sent!" Jacob cried, opening the box.

"Test them out?" Cody asked with a laugh. "How do you test playing cards?"

"I'm gonna shuffle 'em like you taught me!"

"Ah. Gotcha." Cody shook his head, chuckling. "Well, thanks, Jake."

"Reggie! You wanna play with me?" Jacob called to Jadon's youngest brother. Both boys plopped themselves on the floor and Jacob opened the box as Jenna joined Cody.

"Kitchen is all set," she said.

"Thanks, Mom," he said gratefully.

They both looked at Jacob who was eagerly dividing the card deck to shuffle.

"He's back to his usual self," she noted quietly. "He wasn't exactly moping around the last week, but he has been … subdued."

"Yeah," Cody agreed, also speaking quietly. "We talked yesterday."

_Pausing by the back door, Cody noticed Jacob sitting on the picnic table outside, legs swinging slowly and his head down. During the last week, Jacob had stuck pretty close to him when they were both at home, unless Cody was packing, which he had just been finishing up. _

_Pushing open the door, Cody stepped outside and headed toward his youngest brother._

"_Hey, Jake," he said, sitting next to him. Jacob looked up at him and smiled. "So, what should we have for dinner my last night here? Mom said I could pick anything."_

_Jacob's face fell at the "last night here." He shrugged. "I don't care."_

_Cody quirked an eyebrow. "You don't care? I was counting on you to have some suggestions." When Jacob didn't reply, Cody studied him for a moment. "So what if I pick fish sticks and brussel sprouts? How does that sound?"_

_Jacob made a face. "Yuck!" He paused, brow knitting in confusion. "Wait, you don't even like fish sticks."_

_Cody gave him a little smile to show he was joking. He sighed. "Look, Jacob, I know this is a big change. It's a big change for me, too. I've … I've gotten used to looking after you guys. But …"_

"_I know," Jacob said, looking down. He repeated the words he'd heard several times since Cody's announcement. "It's time for you to have your own place."_

"_Yeah, but it's not just that. I feel okay about getting my own place because … well, because you guys don't really need me so much anymore." _

_Jacob's head snapped up to look at him, the brother who had been more of a father to him than his biological father had ever been. "Yes, we do," he said immediately. "I do."_

_Cody stopped at the earnestness in his brother's voice. He sighed. "Ah, you think that now, but … you're gonna be fine without me here all the time. And then I'm gonna be over to see you all so much, you're gonna forget I don't live here."_

_Jacob didn't reply, instead leaning against Cody's arm quietly._

_Cody paused and put his arm around Jacob. "If you ever need me, call and I'll be here," he said. "No matter what."_

_Jacob looked up at him. "Even if you're studying?"_

"_Even then," Cody replied._

"_Or if you're at work?"_

"_No matter what," Cody repeated firmly._

_Jacob smiled finally, leaning against his brother again. "I love you, Cody."_

_Cody blinked back tears. "I love you, too, Jake. No matter where I'm at, that will never change."_

"I got it, Cody!" Jacob's voice brought him out of the memory. "Did you see? Just like you taught me." He held up the cards he had just shuffled proudly.

"That's awesome, Jake."

"I gotta shuffle some more since it was brand new," Jacob explained to Reggie, focusing back on his task. "All the cards were in order. Do you want me to show you how?"

"Yeah," Reggie said, leaning closer.

Jenna squeezed Cody's arm. "He's learned so much from you," she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "And that will all stay with him no matter what."

He smiled, the words echoing his own to Jacob. "No matter what."

* * *

Danny approached the front door of the building just as Jadon was returning from disposing of some boxes. "Here you go." He tossed the excited new apartment dweller his car keys.

Jadon grinned. "Were you takin' my whip for a test drive, D-Dawg? She may not be the Camaro or Catherine's 'vette, but she's pretty sweet, isn't she? I can finally afford my own wheels now that I'm an assistant manager."

"She's a beauty," Danny agreed. "Definitely much nicer than my first car. And now she has a full tank of gas and an oil change and tune up."

"What?" Jadon's head snapped towards his car then back to Danny. "Did you do that for me, D-Dawg? That's …" His voice trailed off and Danny could tell he was truly touched.

"One less thing to worry about while you get settled," Danny said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jadon wrapped him in an impulsive bear hug. "I knew you and me were gonna get along right from the first day we met."

Danny chuckled. "What can I say, All Day J? You grew on me."

* * *

"I finished putting away the bags of groceries Mr. Jirou sent over," Grace said as she emerged from the apartment's small kitchen. "Also, I made you one of Nonna's famous lasagnas and left it in there too. I taped the reheating instructions to the top."

"Thanks," Cody said sincerely. "That sounds delicious."

"I was worried maybe we were gonna go hungry here but people have hooked us up," Jadon said excitedly.

"I have to admit I was surprised at all your kitchen stuff," Grace said.

"Dollar Tree, baby!" Jadon said with a broad grin. "You can get a lot of good stuff there. Ladles and stuff like that."

"When are you gonna need a ladle?" Danny asked, overhearing the conversation and joining them.

"Spaghetti sauce, D-Dawg, I can cook. Been doing it for years."

"It's called gravy, my friend," Danny said with a grin. "Don't let Nonna hear you calling it 'sauce.'"

Jadon laughed. "Okay."

"Ohh, that reminds me," Grace said suddenly, taking out her phone. "Nonna wanted me to take a picture of your place once we got the couch and everything in here."

Danny smiled at the quizzical looks from Cody and Jadon. "I have a feeling an afghan is in your future."

* * *

"Okay, guys, a little gift from me," Jenna said as the remaining move-in crew gathered in the small living room. She gave Cody and Jadon a small gift bag.

"You've already done so much, Mom," Cody started to protest.

"Just say 'Thank you,' Cody, so we can open it," Jadon said, giving him a nudge.

Cody rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Thanks, Mom." He pulled an empty glass jar out of the bag.

"Hey, I know what that's for," Jadon said. "Collecting change. Our own Allen Family Change Jar. Sweet!"

"The only rule is you can't use it to do something you were already going to do," Kaitlyn explained to Jadon's family. "It can be something fun like mini-golf or a movie …"

"Or you can donate it like we did!" Jacob added.

"I love that," Kendra said. "But where are you gonna put it so you actually remember to put your change in there?" she asked, eyeing her son knowingly.

"Aw, Mama," he griped. But he dutifully looked around and pointed. "Bam. Right where we put our keys and stuff," he said, going over to the small table near the front door.

"All right then," she said, nodding approvingly. "And to get you started …" She dug in her purse and pulled out a small coin bag. Dumping the contents into her hand, she dropped it into the jar and everyone smiled at the sound of plinking coins.

"Great idea," Steve agreed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few coins to add to the job.

As others followed suit, Cody and Jadon looked at each other, both once again amazed at the generosity of their family and friends.

* * *

"I thought you got everything on the last run," Casey said as Cody unlocked the door to the Allen's house. They were alone, having left everyone else at the new apartment getting ready for an inaugural dinner Kamekona and Esther were bringing over.

"I just want to make sure," he said as they walked toward his old room.

"Well, hurry up before Jacob and Dylan eat all the teriyaki shrimp."

"The food's not even there yet," he said.

"But it will be soon."

"Okay, just help me take a quick look."

They stopped in the doorway and instead of looking inside he looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

Her brow furrowed. "That's … my bed," she said, looking around. "And my dresser."

He shrugged, fighting a smile. "Well, yeah. It's your room now."

"_My_ room?"

"Of course. Oldest Allen kid in the house."

Casey took a couple steps into the room, running a finger over the trophies on top of the dresser that had been moved from her room upstairs.

"When did you …?"

"Steve and I moved everything before bringing the last load of my stuff," he told her, smiling from the doorway. "Dylan helped, and we got it done pretty fast."

"He did?" she asked, looking back at him. "He wasn't mad? I know he wanted the room for himself."

"I talked to him about it. He admitted it was fair for the oldest to get the room." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Plus he figures you'll be moving out in a year for college anyway and it'll be all his."

She chuckled, glancing down. Slowly, she turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. Her bed. In her own room.

"I think I'm really gonna like this," she said, looking around. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Kaitlyn, and we've never had a problem sharing a room together, but …"

"It's good to have your own space," he finished. "Believe me, I get it."

She smiled, nodding.

"And I don't just mean the new apartment." He took a few steps into the room and sat down beside her. "Before we moved here, I hadn't had my own room since before you were born. When Mom gave me this room … I finally realized how important it was. As much as I love all of you, it was a relief to have a place to unwind alone," he admitted.

"I bet."

"After the chauffeur-duties and the homework help and dinner and listening to the latest school drama and everything, it's … it's just nice."

"I'll remember that." They were quiet for a moment, then Casey glanced at him. "It's not gonna be the same without you."

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Yeah. It's gonna be weird not living with you all. Not hearing Jacob's overly energetic 'Good morning.' "

"Waaaay earlier than anyone should have that much energy," she added.

He laughed. "Right. Or being able to put my feet up on the coffee table without having to move some robot of Dylan's first."

"Just think, you won't have to search through all the baking shows Kaitlyn recorded on the DVR to find _Mr. Robot_."

He smiled a moment before growing more serious. "It is weird I'm gonna miss those things, too?"

She smiled. "No, it's not weird." She bumped his arm with her shoulder. "And if you ever get to missing them too much, just come back for a visit."

"I will," he promised.

Her smile grew into a grin. "Just don't think I'll be giving up my new room when you do."

He tossed his head back with a laugh. "Harsh! You've had the room two minutes and you're already gettin' territorial?"

"Should've thought of that before you moved all my stuff," she quipped. Her smile softened. "Thanks for that, Cody."

He nodded. "You're welcome." Slapping both thighs, he stood. "Well, we should get going. Or Dylan and Jacob really _will_ have eaten all the teriyaki shrimp."

She stood as well and they headed out of the room and toward the front door. Cody put his hand on the doorknob and paused.

"Actually, could you give me a second?" he said, opening the door for her. "I just …" He looked around the living room, not quite sure how to say it.

Casey nodded her understanding. "I'll wait outside."

He nodded back gratefully. "Thanks. I'll just be a minute."

She walked outside, closing the door behind her, and Cody turned, taking in the place he was about to leave.

It wasn't that this was the nicest house he'd ever lived in, though it was by far. It wasn't that he'd grown up between its walls or had a bunch of childhood memories there, given they'd moved in when he was sixteen. It wasn't even the place he'd lived the longest. But it was the first place that felt like a home, and not just the place where his family lived. The first place they'd felt well and truly settled. Where memories of a deadbeat father, neverending bills, and a house on fire were overshadowed by family game nights, birthday and holiday celebrations, and the everyday satisfaction of a house filled with love and happiness.

He stood there longer than he realized, moving only when he heard the door open behind him.

"Cody?" Casey asked quietly. "Mom just texted the food is there. Are you ready?"

With a final smile at the first place he'd called home, he turned toward the door.

"Yeah," he said, nodding resolutely. "I'm ready."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
